Happily Ever After
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: An alternative ending to the end of Sailor Stars. WARNING:Serious Mamoru bashing P.S.-This is really Happy Ever After I just hated that title FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N-Ok I was watching the last episode of Sailor Stars and balling my eyes out then I came up with this one-shot fiction. It maybe just a tad long but I didn't want to split it in chapters. If you like Mamoru DON'T READ THIS STORY! Also remember this I do not own Sailor moon or its characters I only write stories. Well here you go...........  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stood on an outlook over the ocean, watching the last golden-red rays of light fade from the sky.  
  
"Do you...love me?" Usagi asked, tentatively. She held her breath, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Usagi whipped around and threw herself on him, grasping his arm tightly. "Really?" She gazed up at him, and he looked down at her, meeting her eyes.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Cursing silently, she asked, "Like how?"  
  
Smiling, he asked, "Why so suddenly?"  
  
"Onegai, like how?" Usagi's hold on his arm tightened.  
  
He sighed. "Let's see..." he lowered his eyes, thinking." I feel wonderful when I am with you." He turned his eyes back to her.  
  
Her face darkened and went into a dreadful look as she sighed.  
  
With the moon in the background, Mamoru turned Usagi to him, going to kiss her, though she stopped him puzzling Mamoru.  
  
"Why have you stopped me?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Mamoru I want you to know I loved you with all my heart but now I gave it to someone else" she said pulling out her brooch.  
  
"Usa-ko what are you doing?" he said as a tear began to fall down her delicate face.  
  
"Gomen-nasai Mamoru, MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" she yelled, a bright light flashed and she was suddenly enveloped in feathers.  
  
When she was done transforming a portal suddenly appeared. Mamoru still in shock just stared at Usagi. "Always remember that I will love you as a friend" she said tearfully, stepping into the portal.  
  
The portal brought her back in time, to the morning that the Starlights were leaving with their princess. She saw her past self in denial choosing the starlight she has come to love or her prince. "Why does this have to be so damn hard!" Usagi screamed in frustration.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon just looked at her for a while then started walking toward her.  
  
"I shouldn't keep Seiya for myself. I'll just pretend that I never knew he loved me!" Usagi said crying into her sleeve.  
  
"NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon which made Usagi jump.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm your future self actually I'm from tonight's future" she giggled.  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"To tell you that tonight, before the starlights leave, please talk to Seiya. You know you love him. He will stay with you if you just ask him. JUST TELL HIM FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!" she practically screamed. Usagi just sat there staring at her trying to sink in the information that was just told to her.  
  
"Now pick up the phone and ask to talk to him before they leave. Hai?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked. Usagi shook her head yes.  
  
"Well good, now I'll just leave" she said turning around to go into the portal she came in.  
  
Usagi then picked up the phone and called Seiya.  
  
"Mushi-mushi" a masculine voice answered.  
  
"Mushi-mushi Taiki-san may I speak to Seiya?" she asked.  
  
"Um Hai" he said handing the phone over to Seiya who was just sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Who is it, Taiki?" asked Seiya with his hand over the reciever.  
  
"Usagi!" Mouthed Taiki.  
  
Seiya smiled and began to speak "Ohayo, odango" he said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Ohayo Seiya-ku. Can you please meet me at the 'Fruit Parlor' in about twenty minutes so that we can spend some time together before we go?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, I would like that. I'll see you in twenty Ja Ne"  
  
After he hung up the phone he grabbed his raincoat. He was about to put on his coat when Kakyuu walked into the room, crying.  
  
"Princess, what is wrong" Seiya asked putting his jacket down to go comfort Kakyuu.  
  
He sat her down on the couch with him when she said "Seiya," she started with tears in her eyes, "If someone, or something, causes you to want to stay on earth... Just know that I would let you," she cried letting her final tears shed.   
  
Usagi looked frantically for her long blue raincoat. She finally found it at the bottom of the downstairs closet. While putting her jacket on she grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door. Usagi said to herself, 'Kami- sama please let the rain stop before the Starlights and their Princess return home' just thinking of the starlights made her just want to break down and cry, but she had to talk to Seiya.  
  
As Seiya was walking the words that his Princess had spoken rang clearly in his mind 'if someone or something caused you to want to stay on earth... Just know that I would let you'.  
  
"Why would she say 'if someone was to cause you'?" he thought out loud. Before he knew it, he was at the entrance of the Fruit Parlor. As he closed his umbrella he saw Usagi looking out the window deep in thought.  
  
"Oi, odango!"  
  
Seiya said and sat down in the booth. Usagi's train of thought broke then she looked at Seiya who was smiling in the seat across from her. "Seiya" she said looking deep on his eyes. Seiya could sense there was something wrong with Usagi "Odango what's wrong?" he said sliding over the booth to go comfort her. "Seiya I don't want you to leave" she said weeping into his chest. "Odango I don't want to leave either but now you have Mamoru back" just saying that name made Seiya sneer. "Seiya I...I...I...I have something to tell you" she said as he wiped a tear away. "And what is that" he asked looking deep into her eyes. "I don't want you to leave because I...um...l...lo...lov...love you Seiya" she said shyly. Seiya needed time to get used to what she just said. Did Usagi the girl who just saved the universe, the girl he has had an undying love for just say that she loved him?  
  
"Um...nani?" he said in a hushed voice. "Seiya I love you and it took me till this morning to realize that I can't live without you" she said finally letting the world off her shoulders. "Usagi do you really mean it?" Seiya asked again smiling to himself. "Hai, aishiteru" she said capturing his lips finally. 'I think this is what Kakyuu was talking about. She knew this was going to happen' he thought as they departed. "We'll wait till tonight to tell the others" Seiya said as there foreheads touched. Usagi smiled and nodded in agreement.   
  
Later that day Usagi told Mamoru the wrong time so that she wouldn't have to go through a fight. She said they would be leaving at six o'clock but it really was five.

Usagi was just putting on her shoes when she heard the doorbell ring. She was very giddy. She knew it was Seiya. When she opened the door Seiya took her into a hug and kissed her lightly. "Are you ready to go" he said sticking his arm out to escort her to the limo. "Hai" she smiled sweetly wrapping her arm around his.

Once they got to the lime Seiya opened it for her. As she slid in she saw Minako and Ami with Yaten and Taiki. "I take it Kakyuu is already there" she said but she didn't notice the person up by the drivers window. "Iie I'm right here she said leaning over to smile at Usagi. Usagi blushed then leaned back into the seat.

Once they got there they met with Luna, Artemis, Makoto, and Rei. They all then proceeded up to the school's rooftop.

When they got up there Usagi said "well i'm happy that the rain stopped" they all nodded in agreement.

They all went to the middle of the roof as some of them thought they were saying their final goodbyes.

"Well now it's time for us to go" Kakyuu said not noticing the six people who were staring at the ground. "Please visit us anytime" Rei said noticing Minako, Ami, Usagi, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya just staring at the ground. "Hai, your welcome anytime you want" also noticing the mood.

"Well I think there is something you guys want to tell us" Kakyuu said turning to her starlights.

"Well princess" Taiki started. "You know how you said if someone or something causes me to want to stay on earth you allow me to? Well I've decided to stay here with Mizuno-san" he said walking over to Ami and hugging her.

"Umm...........princess? I also to have decided to stay with someone I love" Yaten said going over to Minako.

Everyone but one has spook up that they wanted to stay on earth but the famous Seiya Kou. "I'm sorry princess but I have also decided to stay" Seiya finally spook up.

Everyone wondered 'why is Seiya staying, Mamoru is back'.

Then suddenly Seiya walked over to Usagi and kissed her lightly on the lips which caused everyone to be in total shock.

"I thought that you were in love with Mamoru Usagi. WHEN DID THIS ALL HAPPEN!" Luna practically screamed.

"Well today I finally decided well actually my future self decided for me that Seiya is the one I love and not Mamoru. Before I went to talk to Seiya about this Setsuna decided to talk to me. She said that something will happen to make Seiya Prince of Earth" she smiled watching everyone's jaw drop.

"Wait hole on a second how did your future self decide that you love Seiya?" Makoto asked still in complete shock.

"Well if you must know I was in a big mess this morning over Seiya and Mamoru. At first I was just going to pretend I didn't notice that Seiya loved me and just stay with Mamoru because Seiya had his duty as a starlight then my future self came and told me not to that Seiya would stay if asked" she explained to Makoto.

"Oh" Makoto said back.

"Well I ought to be going now sayonara Princess Serenity and her court and also my starlight remember to at least try to visit me every year" she said giving each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hai" they said bowing as she stepped back to leave for Kinmoku. In a blink of an eye she was gone.

"So what do we do now?" Usagi asked holding on to Seiya. "Maybe we could............." Rei's sentence was stopped by the sound of the roof entrance door opening.

"Usagi how could you! You said they we're leaving at six. When I went to your house at five to take you out before they left but your mom said you had left to go say goodbye to friends who were leaving at five!" he yelled grabbing her arm and walking her to the edge of the roof.

"Mamoru let go of me!" Usagi screamed as his grip on her arm tightened.

"Iie you lying cheating bitch!" he screamed back. "Let go of her bastard!" Seiya yelled punching Mamoru in the face.

"Go away this doesn't concern you!" he yelled back punching Seiya in the gut knocking him to the ground.

"SEIYA!" Usagi yelled as Yaten and Taiki ran to him then headed toward Mamoru who was about to throw Usagi off the roof. "Well bitch since you lied you deserve to die" before Mamoru could do anything Usagi was pried out of his arms and now Yaten had a hold of Mamoru. "Oi jackass listen I think it's you who deserves to die" he said pushing Mamoru off the edge.

Usagi ran over to Seiya who was just getting up. "Oh Seiya arigoto" she said smiling sweetly helping him get up. "Now I know what Setsuna meant by I would have a better future with you" she said kissing him. "Aishiteru odango" Seiya said smiling. "Aishiteru Seiya-Chan" Usagi said as they kissed once more. Everyone was happy that now Usagi and Seiya we're finally together and going to live happilly ever after

_Fin _

A/N-Well what did you think of it REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I loved writing this.


	2. Last night as fiances

A/N –I said it was going to be a one shot but no. A lot of people complained about the end. Here's the thing you know how Usagi said she wanted to avoid a fight. Well in this chapter I'll explain what happened before that.  
  
Flash Back "Usagi after this I don't want you to ever see that Seiya guy again and also tomorrow were going to go to your parents and tell them that you're moving in with me" Mamoru said in an evil tone. "Iie I can't just let Seiya go and I certainly am not moving in with you yet and............."SLAP! Mamoru slapped Usagi in the face. "Bitch don't question me! What I say goes" Mamoru said leaving Usagi just lay there with blood dripping down her lip.  
Back In the Present Usagi was sitting on a park bench with her famous fiancé Seiya Kou. All of a sudden she sniffles. "Odango what's wrong" Seiya said turning Usagi to him.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about a time with Mamoru" she said turning her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Was it the time when it was the day after the battle with Galaxia?" he asked her. She nodded yes.  
  
"I still can't believe that Nehelania's spell was permanent" she said finally bringing her gaze to him. "Setsuna told me that he would try to kill me even for the smallest things like lying. She said we had to get him away from me" Usagi said with a little pain in her voice.  
  
"Odango you don't need to think or worry about him anymore. I mean he tried to push you off the roof and I think Taiki and Yaten or at least Yaten took it a little too far pushing him off the roof instead. Although it wouldn't be the same if he was still alive" Seiya said with a smile.  
  
"I know tomorrow will be the best day of my life" she said kissing him lightly.  
  
"Same here odango but now we have to go to our separate parties" he said as they parted.  
  
He quickly stood up and offered hand "well shall we take our final walk as fiancés?" "We shall" Usagi laughed gladly taking his hand.  
  
A/N-This was really short for one reason and on reason only. TO HAVE PEOPLE UNDERSTAND WHY I KILLED MAMORU! Here's the thing I hate him soooo much. So I decided a way that was real. Nehelania's spell doesn't wear off so he was very abusive with Usagi in the five days that they had before this all happened. So remember in the beginning I told you if you like Mamoru don't read this. Well I'm saying it again. IF YOU LIKE MAMORU DON'T READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Parties

A/N-I want this fic done by the end of the week . So I'll try to update everyday okay well in this chapter its Seiya and Usagi's last night as Fiancés because tomorrow there getting married =]. First of all I will not be writing lemon in this chapter but there will be stuff like partying and crap.  
  
Seiya's Last Night as a Bachelor  
  
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were meeting up Taro, Raidon, Saburo, and Haruo. They were a bunch of people they meet through there stardom.  
  
"Hey guys look who's here for his final moments as a bachelor" Yaten said giving a devilish smile.  
  
"Hey Seiya we ordered you a bunch of strippers it was Yaten's idea" Taro said pointing to the stage in the back of the club.  
  
"Well remind me to thank him later" his said looking back to where Yaten was ignoring Seiya his gaze.  
  
"Don't only blame me! Minako got one for Usagi too!" At that last statement he clamped his hands in front of his mind.  
  
Seiya just gave Yaten a death glare. "Well are you ready for the time of your life! This room in the club is all ours no interruptions just us, wild girls, and a bar" Raidon said hanging on Seiya's neck pointing to the entire club.  
  
Usagi's Last Night as a Bachelorette  
All of the senshi even the outers were taking part in Usagi's party. They were having it at a private room in the back of 'Tokyo's Pop'.  
  
They made sure that the club they were going to was on the east side of Tokyo because they were taking Seiya to 'Suite 16' (A/N-Suite 16 is a club in NYC and I don't own that I just put it in my story and I don't even know if 'Tokyo's Pop is a club =p) which was on the west side of Tokyo.  
  
As the inners and Usagi headed to the club to meet the outers Usagi asked "okay I've been dying to know what you have planned for me so onegai tell me tell me" Usagi begged.  
  
Minako gave in and she started explaining what they would be doing "well all of the senshi will be there except for Hotaru she's to young to do what we're doing. Anyways first will be going to Tokyo's Pop then we'll probably be there for the rest of the night" she said as the limo came to a stop.  
  
The limo driver came out and opened the door for them. Once everyone was out they saw Haruka and Michiru waiting for them in the front of the building.  
  
"Well koneko-chan ready for the time of your life!" Haruka practically yelled "well let's see what's on the list of things alcohol, strippers, and a wild night!"  
  
A/N-This is too that Sandra girl who reviewed- I CAN MAKE MY STORY WHAT EVER WAY I WANT TO SO F-CK OFF. Ok anyways these last two chapters have been short but don't worry the rest will be somewhat long Remember to review. 


	4. The Wedding

A/N-Like I said before I want this story done by the end of the week. So I probably will be posting chapters as soon as I'm done writing them. Anyways I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Without you I wouldn't be writing . Well on with the story.  
  
Usagi was lying in her hotel suite when Minako came into her room screaming to get up.  
  
"Usagi-Chan wake up!" she screamed shaking the bed. Usagi immediately awoke remembering something from the past '"Usagi get the hell out of bed you need to cook me breakfast!" Mamoru yelled punching Usagi in the back. "Hai Mamo-chan" she said getting out of bed.  
  
After cooking her eggs she looked at them and said "maybe he won't mind them burnt" she said giving an awkward grin.  
  
"Mamo-chan your eggs are done" she said setting the plate of eggs on the table. Mamoru walked over and looked at the eggs and asked "you call these eggs? There nothing but trash!" he yelled grabbing a frying pan. He came over to the scared Usagi and smacked her in the face with it. Usagi's covered her nose to stop the blood from coming down from the hit. "Don't let it happen again" he said walking away from the bleeding Usagi.'  
  
Usagi automatically shoot up to see a smiling Minako with a pill and glass of water. "Usagi-chan why are you crying?" Minako asked concern filling her eyes. "It's nothing I was just thinking of something don't worry" she said trying to smile but got a humongous headache instead. "Kami- sama what's with this head ache!?" Usagi complained.  
  
"That's why I have this. It's a hangover pill take it. Believe me I was a mess this morning till I took this" she said handing the glass of water and the pill to her. Usagi popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it with the water.  
  
"Arigoto Mina-chan" she smiled. "Mina, why did you say that Hotaru wasn't coming when she did?" "Well I didn't know Setsuna-san said she wasn't" she said getting up.  
  
"Now the hairdresser will be here soon to do your hair, make-up, and nails so get ready" she smiled. "Okay now where are my shoes?" Usagi asked looking around the room for the box.  
  
"Don't worry you shoes and clothes are in the bathroom. Now I have to go check if Yaten has woken up your dear fiancé." She said heading out the door.  
  
All of a sudden she turned back and said "he was like you last night. No matter how pretty or sexy the girl was he wouldn't kiss or touch her. Funny that's what you did with the guys last night" she said laughing as she shut the door.  
  
Seiya was sleeping peacefully dreaming of Usagi when Yaten barged in the room.  
  
"Seiya you lazy ass get up" he screamed when Minako entered the room. Yaten didn't notice and still proceeded waking up the half dead Seiya. "SEIYA!!!" he screamed right in his ear making Seiya shoot up. "Oi I'm up I...oh hey Mina" he said waving to the blonde girl that stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Mina-chan why are you here I thought you were waking up Usagi?" Yaten asked turning around.  
  
"I did she's up don't worry I just came over to see if Seiya needed a hangover pill" she said showing them the pill. "Iie we took one last night before we even started drinking" Yaten said walking over to Minako. "Okay well I'll see you later I have to go check up on Usa-chan" she said giving Yaten a quick peck on the lips. "Sayonara" she quickly got in before she was out.  
  
'I can't believe it after six long years I'm finally getting married to Seiya' Usagi thought as she finished putting on her diamond incrusted shoes. After she walked out of the bathroom she saw Minako with two other girls just sitting on the couch talking. "I can't believe you're here Gin!" Minako said hugging the teal haired girl next to her.  
  
"Um Minako-chan who are these people?" Usagi asked not trying to be rude.  
  
"Oh this is Sakura which I hired to be you hairdresser and this is Gin her assistant. Gin and I were friends when I lived in England" she said pointing out the two.  
  
The tall brunette which Minako called Sakura stood up and said "konnichiwa Usagi-san shall we get started" she finished pointing to the dresser she had filled with make up in hair stuff. Usagi just nodded yes.  
  
"Oi Setsuna-san is the dress ready" Rei said looking through her purse. "Hai its right here" Setsuna said setting a big plastic bag on the glass counter. "Good now where are the bridesmaids dresses?" she asked taking her cell phone out to check the call she just missed.  
  
"Actully Ami came and took all of them. She didn't have enough room for the Usagi's dress" she said locking up the back room where she keeps the dresses.  
  
"Setsuna-san would you like me to take you I mean we are going into a limo after we get all ready?" Rei said putting her phone away.  
  
"Okay Rei let's go everything is locked up except for this" she said locking the cash register.  
  
"Okay Rei-san let's go". As soon as Setsuna turned everything off and locked the front door they were off.  
  
"Taiki-chan did you get the tuxedos yet?" Ami asked on her cell phone. She was speeding down the highway to get to the hotel.  
  
All of a sudden she saw a sign saying 'Tokyo's Palace turn here'. She swerved into the road still talking to Taiki.  
  
"Hai I just arrived" she heard as she pulled into the entrance.  
  
"Wait right there. I just arrived so I'll see you Ja" she said as she hung the cell phone up and put it in her purse.  
  
Just then the door opened with a hand sticking in the car. "Konnichiwa my lady shall I help you?" a familiar voice asked. When she turned her head around she saw Taiki holding her hand.  
  
"Hai you shall" she giggled.  
  
After grabbing all the dresses out of the car and giving the keys to the to the guy who parks them then headed off to the front entrance to get the tuxedos Taiki put there when he went to help Ami.  
  
"Okay Taiki-chan I'll see you later" giving a quick peck on Taiki's lips Ami was off to deliver the dresses to Usagi's suite.  
  
'RING' Rei's phone rang as she pulled out of the parking lot. She dove into her purse when she finally found it.  
  
She turned it on and answered "Mushi-mushi". "Um Rei-chan I kind of need you to pick me up at the Bakery my car won't start" the voice said on the other line. "Okay Mako-chan I'll be there in five ja" Rei said turning off her phone and putting it in her purse.  
  
"Setsuna-san looks like we have to make a quick pit stop right about ..........here" she said stopping in front of a bakery. Then you can see a brown headed woman running towards the car.  
  
"Oi Makoto-san how are you" Setsuna said when she rolled down the window to talk to her. "Oh konnichiwa Setsuna-san I'm good how about yourself?" Makoto asked as she quickly got into the back of the car. "Same here" Setsuna then put the window up as Rei speed to the hotel.  
  
"There Usagi-san I'm finished" Sakura said turning Usagi to face the mirror. Usagi could've cried right there and then. Her hair was so beautiful. It was in a huge bun but the bun had many hair loops in it. With little hair curls on the sides.  
  
"Wait one last finishing touch" Sakura said putting on her crown with the veil hanging down. Now looking at her in this made her cry.  
  
Minako noticed her friend crying and she rushed over to her. "Aw Usa-chan don't cry" she said hugging and trying to comfort her friend. "I just can't believe it's going to happen today. I'm getting married to Seiya" she said wiping away the last of her tears.  
  
"Hai, I can't believe it either but everyone's going to be here soon so...oi there all here" she finished going to meet Michuru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Makoto. "Oi where is Rei-chan and Ami-chan" Minako asked as the group pointed to the two girls with a big pile of dresses.  
  
"Well everyone seems to be ready besides Usa-chan and Minako-chan and one of the limos are here so let's get changed and head to the church" Rei announced. Everyone in unison answered "fine". After they all got dressed they headed to the limo.  
  
"Seiya are you ready yet" Yaten asked coming into Seiya's room. Seiya just finished tying his tie and said "hai now let's get me married shall we" he said walking out of the room with Yaten. Once they got to the limo the saw Taro, Raidon, Saburo, Haruo, Yuuichirou, Motoki, and Taiki.  
  
"Come on Seiya we'll be late" Taiki said as everyone piled into the limo.  
  
When everyone was in the limo Saburo said "Seiya have you decided who we'll be walking with?" "We'll Taiki, Yaten, Motoki, and Yuuichirou already know who they'll be walking with I have decided that since Taro is the youngest he'll go with the youngest bridesmaid Hotaru. Saburo you'll go with Setsuna, Raidon you'll go with Haruka, and Haruo you'll go with Michiru. Is everyone okay with that?" Seiya asked. Everyone nodded yes.  
  
"Oh my Usagi-chan you look so beautiful" Minako squealed. Usagi was wearing a strapless white dress. The top of her dress was nothing but a pool of diamonds and her bottom was rounded out to poof out with a long white train in the back. She wore Neo Queen Serenity's crown on top of her veil.  
  
"Well we should get going unless we want to be late" Usagi giggled as they headed out the door to the limos.  
  
"Oi Rei here is something old it's from her mom" Makoto said giving Rei an old diamond bracelet. Then Ami came and gave her a diamond anklet "here is something borrowed". "And here is something blue" Haruka said giving Rei a blue garter.  
  
"You and Minako-chan will give these to her when she gets here we'll go greet guest" Michiru said as the rest of the group left to greet guest.  
  
Ten minutes later Usagi and Minako came. "Oi you two come with me in here" Rei said as she rushed both of them into a little room.  
  
"Why did you bring us in here?" Usagi asked as she sat in a chair.  
  
"To give you something old, something borrowed, and something blue" she said showing her the bracelet, anklet, and the garter. Usagi just smiled ear to ear. "Okay here is a bracelet from your mother. It is considered the something old" Rei said as she put the bracelet on her arm. Minako picked up the anklet "this is something borrowed it is Ami's anklet" she said putting it on her ankle.  
  
"And last but not least, something blue. This is from Haruka it's a blue garter" Rei said handing the garter over to Usagi. "Arigoto" Usagi said lifting up her dress to slip the garter on.  
  
Kenji slipped into the room and said "well girls it's time".  
  
The music started playing as Usagi's Maid of Honor Minako and Seiya's best man walked down the aisle. Minako walked gracefully in her yellow princess dress with the crown of Venus on her head.  
  
Rei in her red princess dress and the crown of Mars walked with Yuuichirou next. Next was Ami in her blue princess dress with the crown of Mercury on as she walked with Taiki.  
  
Then Makoto with her Jupiter crown and green princess dress on walked with Motoki. Next Michiru came with Haruo. Also like the other girls she was wearing her princess dress and crown. She was wearing her aqua princess dress and the crown of Neptune.  
  
Next came Haruka with the crown of Uranus and her navy blue princess dress on with Raidon. After Haruka, Setsuna walked with Saburo looking very poised in her black princess dress and the crown of Pluto rested neatly on top of her green hair.  
  
Last but not least, Hotaru and Taro walked down the aisle. Like everyone she had her princess dress and her crown. She wore her dark purple princess dress and the crown of Saturn.  
  
Then it finally came. The Wedding March started as Seiya held his breath to see his lover. Usagi walked gracefully with her Oto-san Kenji Tsukino. He bent over and whispered "Aishiteru honey". As they walked up to the woman priest she said "who gives this woman to this man?" "I Tsukino Kenji give my daughter to this man" he said giving her a kiss on the check and preceded to go sit next to his wife.  
  
"You may be seated now" she said motioning the people in the humongous church to sit.  
  
The woman priest talked about the sacrifices about marriage and how it's a bond between two people before she asked Seiya to give Usagi his vows.  
  
"Odango, we've been through so much to get here. Through fighting to getting everyone to except us we have been through so much. I've loved you since I first saw you. At first it was just a crush but now its love. Love that will last for ever, until the day I die I will love you with my whole heart. " his vows made Usagi get teary eyed.  
  
"Usagi now it's your turn" the priest said as Usagi looked Seiya straight in the eye.  
  
"Seiya, you brought me through the darkness. The darkness that made me believe that the only person that I ever could have a future with was Mamoru. I'm glad I decided that my future was here with you and only you. At first I didn't like you I thought you were annoying and a bully but after awhile I started having a crush on you. I denied it so many times but a visit from somebody made me believe that my future was with you" she said almost crying.  
  
All of the senshi wiped there eyes. Even Haruka was teary eyed. They couldn't believe that after all the fights it's all over.  
  
"May I have the rings please" the woman priest said opening up her hands. Minako and Yaten both gave one ring to her. She then gave one of the rings to Seiya. It was a silver wedding band with diamonds scattered over it.  
  
"Now place the wring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed and take you for my lawfully wedded wife." The woman said as she faced Seiya.  
  
"With this I thee wed and take you for my lawfully wedded wife.......forever" Seiya repeated slipping the ring on Usagi's finger.  
  
"Now" the priest said facing Usagi giving her a silver wedding band "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed and take you as my lawfully wedded husband. Usagi repeated "with the ring I thee wed taking you as my lawfully wedded husband for eternity."  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou. You may now kiss the bride" without thinking twice Seiya lifted the veil from her face and had a long passionate kiss as the crowd clapped. Everyone stood up as Seiya and Usagi walked down the aisle smiling and waving to everyone. Usagi's thoughts were as they headed out the door 'that woman priest looked so familiar'.  
  
Once they made it outside they noticed that the city was nothing but crystal. Seiya and Usagi just looked at each other when Usagi said "the time has come for crystal Tokyo to begin". Once she said that a silver light filled the area. Seiya quickly covered Usagi when the woman priest appeared. "I have good news for you my daughter" she said transforming into Queen Selenity.  
  
"Oka-san" Usagi said in surprise "you were the priest! I knew it was you" she said hugging Selenity. "My daughter the time for Crystal Tokyo has come it's time for you to become Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya" she said as there outfits were changed into Queen Serenity's dress and what would have been King Endymion's attire.  
  
As soon as they were able to see they were transported in front of a crystal castle. There were at least a million people in front of them as Queen Selenity announced "may I present to you the rulers of the silver millennium Neo Queen and King Serenity and Seiya!"  
  
A/N- How did you like it I wrote it really quick so it may not be that good. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yea if anyone wants to flame me at least you could spell the words right coughSandracough 


	5. Author's Note

A/N-Well one night while I was baby-sitting I decided to read my reviews. I see the point where Ismail Saeed was coming from. I don't need to kill Mamoru. Yea I know that but I really don't like him that mush but that's not the point. The point is the story was based on if Nehelania's curse didn't go away on Mamoru and Usagi trying to figure out her feelings. But I just want to let everyone know that you can review what you want but please don't write something bad about something that was my decision as an author. It really annoys me when I wake up the next morning go on the computer and read stuff what this Sandra girl wrote. Probably I turned a lot of people away from that and I say "gomen-nasii" to all of you. I was just really ticked off and wanted to give her a piece of my mind . So review my stories so I know that I'm writing for a reason. I really don't want to join the people who update every year. 


	6. Another Authors Note

A/N-Listen, I can right whatever I want. You all don't have to read it. This is a story from my imagination and I have anger issues when people tell me that I can't write and that my stories are a piece of crap. Here is something for Sandra and HL: okay get your facts straight first of all earth was pledged to the silver millennium, which was ruled by the moon. Meaning that if Mamoru dies it would go to the heir of the moon who then has the right to re-enstate a new ruler on aforementioned planet. Next, crystal Tokyo can indeed be made without Mamoru in fact it is entirely possible since Naoko never told us exactly HOW crystal Tokyo was made. If it was in fact made by the silver imperium crystal then it would only take Usagi to make the future. The only thing she needed Mamoru for is to produce an heir which I believe she can do with anybody. And also to HL: so what if I made it a Mamoru bashing story, or Yaten was a murderer do I care? I wrote the story. I also want to thank all of those who didn't do flames. You all mean a lot to me. 


	7. The Finale FINALLY

A/N-Hey I'm back and better then ever well not really but I'm trying to make it this way. First let me explain why I haven't been writing. First the love of my life (yes it's possible even though I'm 14 and I only knew him for three weeks) went back to France, my best friend Billie moved to the Philippines (pen name BloodRaider13), and life started to suck ass. Anyways this is the last chapter of this story. YAY IM FINALLY DONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon although I do own this story.

Chapter 5

Long locks of silver blended with navy hair off the white satin sheets covering two bodies. A pair of midnight blue eyes fluttered open to see the sleeping form of his beautiful wife, Neo Queen Serenity. "I can't believe it has been five years my sweet" he said gently pushing a lock of silver that was by her eye. "Yes I can't believe it either" she said grabbing his hand before he brought it back to himself. "Good morning odango" he said gently placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning Seiya" she breathed back.

Seiya got out of bed and headed for the clothes drawers. He said throwing a dress at serenity "here quickly change before the kids come". She quickly put it on and soon enough Umi, Kayato, and Yumito came running into the room.

Umi was the youngest and only girl. At two and a half years old she has blonde hair with silver highlights and it's pulled up into two small odangoes. Kayato was the second to oldest at three years old. He has aqua hair with the shine of silver. The last one was Yumito. He was the oldest at four years old and was exactly like his father looks and all.

"Oka-san Yumito keeps making fun of my hair" Umi cried. "Yumito apologize to your sister her hair is lovely" Serenity demanded. "Sorry Umi that you have to look like oka-san with two stupid odangoes" Yumito laughed. "And what is that suppose to mean" Serenity glared. "Calm down hunny it's true you know" Seiya watched the anger rise in Serenity. "I'll give you two five seconds to run as fast as you could" and before she could say anything else they were gone.

"Are planned work Oto-san" Yumito smiled as he ran as fast as he could because he heard five really loud. "Hai, now follow me to the west wing and don't slow down" he warned.

They ran across the palace in tell they ran in to a huge golden doorway. Usagi was out of breath in tell she finally caught up with Seiya and Yumito. "You two are in a…" she stuttered as she came into view of the golden arch way. "Seiya what's this?" "Happy Anniversary Odango" he planted a soft kiss on her lips and led her through the doorway.

As soon as they stepped through the doorway Serenity smelled the fresh air of the moon. She then noticed all the Sailor Scouts with there husbands and wives. Princess Venus and Prince Healer stood there with there child Hoshi. Venus kept on holding her stomach knowing there was another on the way. Next to them stood Princess Mercury and Prince Maker holding there newborn son Takaki. Next to them were newly wedded Princess Jupiter and Ayato with Jupiter's step-daughter Maimi. Ayato wasn't able to become a prince since he has no royal blood in him.

On the other side of them were Princess Rei and Priest Yuuichirou with four year old Yoshi. By them were Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus. Then there stood Princess Saturn and her boyfriend Shingo. The last one there was Pluto and her family. It seems to us that she had a family in at the time gate. She got married to Prince Pluton, the time gate holder of the Rayon galaxy, and they had twins. They were named after Usagi and Seiya. Last but not least were Princess Kakyuu and her husband King Titan. She hasn't had kids yet but it is said she's expecting.

"Happy Anniversary Serenity and Seiya" they all chimed. "Minna!" Serenity cried.

"Arigoto Seiya I finally got my happy ending" she said taking him in a breath-taking kiss.

_Fin_

A/N-I am finally FINISHED!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Sorry it was so short but oh well. Look out for two new stories:

Whose The Father- Usagi and Mamoru have been very distant lately and postponing the wedding in tell Usagi becomes mysteriously pregnant. What the Stars are back?

Untitled- Everyone is leaving Usagi but what can she do to let out the pain?


End file.
